Peverted Cullens
by 123Meaghan
Summary: Emmet puts pornographic pictures online for money to buy new hand cuffs, Rosalie, Alice, And Bella plot get him back, Rosalie Bans Sex, and the Cullens realize they are too peverted for their own good.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"You did What" Alice, Rosalie, And I screamed at the same time. "I got some money off of it…" Emmet said in a really low voice, Trying to explain himself. "How could you have put those pictures on the internet" Rosalie shrilled. "It was kinda funny and, Like I said, I made money" Emmet replied, But We knew Rose wasn't over it, And to be honest, Neither where we. "We're a filthy rich family of immortal vampires, We already have money, You ass hole".

(3 Weeks Earlier) Emmet's POV

I'm gonna make so much money, I thought. I can't believe I was able to get pictures of Rose, Alice, And Bella from this summer. All three of them, In our swimming pool, Covered with mud, And wrestling in bikinis. They thought Rose deleted it but I really just replaced the chip. I had hid it and when I was looking for my hand cuffs today, I found it! But I also found my hand cuffs which where broken, And I knew Carlile wouldn't give me the money so I sold the pictures on the internet and was able to buy new ones.

(Present) Emmet's POV

I thought back to that as I was being screamed at, The hand cuffs were still worth it. "How much money did you get, And What exactly was it for that you couldn't get money from Carlile for" They questioned. I decided to tell them the whole story, Cause if I didn't, Edward would. "Well, Uh…I got two-hundred bucks" I continued, A little embarrassed. "And I used the money on, Um…Well…Bear fur hand cuffs" I said. "First, A pornographic picture of us is only worth two-hundred dollars. And Second, No Sex for a month" Rosalie Yelled. Oh my fucking god. "You Can't Do That" I said, On My knees. "Watch me" Rosalie retorted.

Alice's POV

Rosalie, Bella, And I walked upstairs to my bedroom. Then an idea came to me. "I know how we can get back at Emmet" I continued. "Since Rose told him no sex for a month, He is going to be a wreck and moping all the time, So he will stay in the house. We will get Edward and Jasper to go somewhere close by secretly so Emmet will think they are still here. Then Rose will be in Bella's room and start moaning or what ever she does when her and Emmet do it but say Edward and Jasper's name. I will get Jasper to change Emmet's emotions and turn him on. He will Freak." "That is a good idea" Bella added and Rose said she was in and we went to tell Edward and Jasper the plan.

(2 Days later) Emmet's POV

God, I was so horny, I'm surprised I made it this long.

I bet my balls will exploded from lack of use. I was walking down the hall when I heard something I never thought I would. "Oh..Yeah….Please, Edward…Come On, Jazz. Fuck….Uhhh…Yeah…" What the hell, It was Rosalie's voice. She wouldn't do this. I ran to Bella and Edward's door and tried to open it, It was locked. Someone must have heard me try to get in and a note came from under the door. "Busy, Leave Us Alone" Is Rose's hand writing. Oh My God I thought, As I kicked the door in. And on the bed was Rose, Alice, And Bella laughing and taking pictures of my face.

Rosalie's POV

Emmet's face looked like he had seen a ghost. No, More like he had just been shot, Drowned, Punched, Kicked, Burned, And Frozen all at the same time. "What The Fuck" He yelled. That was Jasper's Q. We were all laughing and in between giggles I said "Don't put" Giggle "Pictures of me" Giggle "On the internet" Giggle "Bitch". Then I think he realized the out fit I was wearing. Brand new lingerie, Bear Skin. I knew this would kill him. "Everyone who isn't Rosalie Hale, Get Out Now" I had never heard Emmet yell that loud., Alice and Bella immediately. Emmet walked up, Stood in front of me, And said "Rosalie Fucking Hale, Fuck me now of else". I was shocked Emmet was getting this mad, But I liked him mad. I wonder what his "Or Else" would be. "Or Else What" I questioned. "Or Else I fuck you whether you want me to or not" He said. So, Either way I would get it. Why shouldn't I make him just a little madder. "How would you do that" I asked innocently. "Besides this is your punishment, Unless you did something really nice to make it up to me and Alice and Bella", Not that I really care what they think. "Well, I say my punishment is over" Emmet said as he ripped my new outfit off and started fucking me. Oh Well, Now he can never see me in bear skin again.

Bella's POV

Alice and I were still outside the door listening, What a jacked up family we had. I really hope Carlile and Esme don't find out about this, They were on a business trip, Which was good. Then, I realized something, They were in my bedroom, Or my old bed room. Emmet and Rosalie had knocked down a forest, I was kinda scared to go in our room. But, To stop them, I went and and found Rosalie pinned to the ground and Emmet on top of her, And I didn't want to look any closer. When they paused I said "Rose, Em, Please go in your bed room." They didn't move, I told them the same thing five times before they go up, Naked, And walked down the hall to their room.

One thing I hate about being a vampire, Stupid photographic memory. I'm going to remember Emmet and Rosalie like that for a very long time.

And after seeing and hearing everything they do, I really feel sorry for Edward. He has to hear what perverted things Emmet and Rose think all the time. I bet he gets horny when ever Rose and Em hook up, That would be a lot. I'm going to help Edward with that problem. I waked away to go find him, Alice knew where I was going.

Alice's POV

Is everyone in my family perverted? Except me and My wonderful Jasper, Who's been working out lately. I love it when he gets all sweaty. I'm going to go find him, OMG!!!!! Does this make me like the rest of my family…I'm not perverted. I am going to go think about this rationally, With Jasper, On my bed.

Esme's POV

I'm so glad to be home, But I wonder where my children are. I walked upstairs to see all of their room doors closed, Except Edward and Bella's, I bet they are at their cottage. The only time my children's doors are closed is when….Uhhh. My children are such perverts, I really hope Edward didn't hear that, But it's true. Oh, I bet Jasper had something to do with this cause now I kinda want to…"Carlile" I said lound enough for him to hear. "Yes, Love" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Can we go get in bed" I asked, in a trying to be sexy voice. "I told you, You don't have to ask" He said back as we walked to our room. Okay, I admit it, We have a family full of sluts.


	2. FOLLOW PETER FACINELLI

**DEAR FANFICTION READERS, I REALLY HOPE YOU KNW WHO PETER FACINELLI IS. IF YOU DON'T, HE IS THE SUPER, CRAZY HOT MAN WHO PLAYS CARLISLE CULLEN IN TWILIGHT. HE AND ROB DEFRANCO HAS A BET ON TWITTER, IF PETER REACHES 500,000 FOLLOWERS BY FRIDAY(6/19/2009) AT MIDNIGHT HE WILL MAKE ROB DANCE IN THE STREET(IN BEVERLY HILLS) TO SINGLE LADIES IN A BIKINI WHILE WAVING A TWEET ME SIGN.**

**IF PETER LOOSES, HE HAS TO GIVE THE BACK OF HIS CHAIR FROM TWILIGHT THAT HAS HIS NAME ON IT TO ROB. BUT TO INCOURAGE YOU, PETER SAYS IF HE WINS, HE WILL GIVE THE BACK OF THE CHAIR(THAT ROBERT PATTIONSON ACCUALLY SAT IN, ALSO)TO ONE OF THE FOLLOWERS. SO GO TO TWITTER, CREATE AN ACCOUNT, AND FOLLOW PETER FACINELLI!!!**


End file.
